The Case Never To Forget
by Rachelisnotabarbie
Summary: What happens if Will and Alicia went a little farther in Georgetown? Which Alicia ended up getting pregnant with their daughter Emiline. Who she gives up for adoption. Years Later in present time, Emiline's adoptive parents are killed? Read for more..
1. Emiline's birth

**A/N; **_Since I didn't have ANY back ground on Will and Alicia in Georgetown. I decided to just make it up XD Which I find it horrible of me. I decided just to do everything my way, in this story. Zac and Grace are the same age. But Peter and Alica Didn't get married till a year or two after Georgetown. I don't have a maiden name for Alicia So kinda help me think of one? If you could, cause I suck at last names. But for some reason I'm great at first names :D! Umm, If you want to know how I do my stories please check out my profile. Or PM me, and I will try to get back. Btw; The first chapter is just about Emiline's birth. Please Enjoy the story ^^ _

**_Summary; _**_What happens if Will and Alicia went a little farther in Georgetown? Which Alicia ended up getting pregnant with their daughter Emiline. Who she gives up for adoption. Years Later in present time, Emiline is brought up in a case which her adoptive parents are killed. Kalinda goes through everything, including her adoption records. When she confronts will about everything. Alicia is forced to tell Will the truth. Including Peter, Zac, and Grace. _

_Nine months after Georgetown. _

It had been six months since Alicia had seen either Peter or Will. Peter had went to L.A to study. They had talked on the phone, while Will was some other place at the time. She hadn't seen him in a while., which worried her. to admit things she missed Will more than she had Peter. Her days at Georgetown; he had always been there. To see her. To study with her. Everything he was there for. Not like Peter would ever do that for her. She wished he would be more like Will. It was too late. she had already fallen in love with Will.

Alicia bit her lip, sat up in the hospital bed. She was scared, more nervous as well, a tad bit upset. She had never had a baby before, Or never gave a child up for adoption. The room was quite. She missed everyone. Hiding a pregnancy was the hardest thing, she hoped no one had noticed the belly she had gotten. After all this was over it would be back to normal she would be back to her normal self. Regular Alicia. She wished that someone else could had been there with her, instead of the doctors and the adoptive parents of course.

The door had quietly shut, Alicia turned her head to see the doctor walking into the door, looking over to him she watched as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"There is a few things you should know about all of this, "The doctor looked to her, "The couple has agreed to letting you you hold her, but you know you still need to give her up to them?"

Alicia nodded her head, "Yes, I-I understand. "

"After she is born you may name her. Which I was told you already picked a name for the baby if it's a girl?" The doctor had asked.

"Yes, I have." Alicia calmly said.

"What might happen after the baby is born is you might suffer from a form of postpartum depression" The doctor informed her, "I'm sure you've heard of it."

Alicia nodded again, "I've heard of it. But is it normal for a person to go through?" She asked. At the moment she needed to know everything to cover this up.

"It's perfectly normal for a person to experience this after pregnancy." The doctor nodded to her, " With adoption tough you won't see the baby, so the depression might worsen which they will just put you on medication"

"Ummm? When will I start pushing" She asked.

"You will be pushing very soon. So I'm going to give you some time to yourself. If you need anything the nurses will assist you" The doctor started to head out.

Alicia watched as he headed out of the door, she reached for her phone. Looking through, She had no text messages, no calls. Nothing. Peter didn't even call. Will didn't even send him a message. This was his baby, No. wait. He didn't know about the baby.

She held her stomach in pain, "Ouch this shit hurts..." She thought to herself.

She clutched her teeth in even more pain. God damn it Will! Yes, she officially hated Will for doing this to her. If he was beside her at the moment she would probably rip his head off.

The hour past, the hour had soon turned into too hours. She just wanted to have the baby, see it for the first time. Let it go home to the family that Alicia wanted it to have. In her mind she knew, she would have wild emotions about all of this. Things wouldn't be the same. her emotions wouldn't be happy ones either. It would be the best for the child, she wouldn't have to worry about Peter and Will fighting over her. She hardly ever saw will at the moment. This whole kid thing wouldn't have worked anyway. Things would have been worse between everyone. Which Alicia didn't want this baby to be caught in the middle of all of this. Then with her? It would get way to out of hand.

The doctor walked through the door, and nurses followed him in the room. They began to set up for the baby to be born. Alicia had just sat there. She was nervous, tapping her fingers on the bed. ' This is going to be hard' she thought to herself. She wasn't lying to herself this was going to be.

"Are you ready to push?" The doctor asked, waiting for a reply.

Alicia nervously nodded her head. she did not want to talk at the moment. To nervous. The doctor tapped for her to put her feet up. She followed everything that the doctor said.

"On three I want you to push, lean your head into your chest" The doctor slipped his gloves on.

Alicia just waited, she wasn't ready for the for the good bye. Yes, she would hold her. But the only pictures she would see for the rest of her life was pictures. Just pictures. Nothing else.

"One... two.. three.. push" The doctor said, as he watched Alicia tuck her head in and start pushing.

Alicia sat back after thirty seconds. She had to wait for the next contraction. After a minute or so she started to get another one. Tucking her in to her chest she started to pushing on the doctors "one...two...three.."

She sat her head back up, taking a deep breath. She knew the adoptive parents where right outside. She was them peeking in the door to her.

After another minute of two the doctor had told her to push. She was getting tired, and a bit of in pain.

"I see the baby's head." The doctor had a smile on this face, "You can relax now."

Alicia sat back, the medication was wearing off. She was getting even more pain. It started hurting even more.

"I think this is your push Alicia, so I'm going to need you to push as hard as you can" "The doctor said.

As Alicia felt the last contractions; she pushed as hard as she could. Kinda shocked as the doctor lifted the baby up so she could see he.

Alicia sat quiet as they cut the baby's cord.

"It's a girl" The doctor didn't even smiled, "What are you naming her?"

Alicia sat there for a minute or so. She couldn't think of anything. "Emiline" She said with a blank look on her face,

_That's the end of this chapter. I will have the next chapter up by tomorrow, possibly the next day. _


	2. Lunch with Will and Alicia

**_A/N; _**_In case some of you hadn't noticed what I do? I think outside the box XD! I think of things that could NEVER happen. Then in my mind they possibly could (: Um, yes I do love to write. That's something about me that other people think is _ or what ever. Please review :D Then I know if you want me to continue or not. I'm a good writer? Some people say. Enjoy, the story. _

* * *

Alicia had woke up, she rolled over to see the sun beaming down onto the floor. Wow. She was tired, and quite surprised that Will hadn't called her to come into work. Maybe it was a slow day. She heard Zac and Grace arguing in the kitchen over who was doing what. Could her day get any better? Time will tell.

She began to walk out into the kitchen, she yawned for a moment, "The two of you stop fighting."

"Mom. But..." Zach and Grace both said.

"I don't care. Now, off to school. I love you, I'll be home late. By the time you get here grandma will be here" She smiled, walking back into the room to get changed.

"Oh mom!" Grace peeked her head through the door. Alicia quickly turned, "There's a pack age for you. I put it in your room" Grace smiled and closed the door.

Alicia continued walking into the bed room, she started to get dressed. She put on a black skirt and a red shirt. Then walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Peter wasn't even home. she put on her heels, grabbed the package and headed out the door.

She wondered what life would be like if she still had Emiline, this was a first time in a while she had thought about her. Would she and Will be together? Peter would possibly kill Will for sleeping with her? The things she was beginning to think. As she started to drive she looked over to the package. It was dated two months ago? Why was she just getting this now? Someone was hiding this from her? She was trying to open the package as her phone started to ring, of course. It was Will.

"Hello!" Alicia said, with kind of a smile on her face.

"What are you doing for lunch?" Will asked, waiting for her to reply.

"Nothing? Why?" She had asked. Kinda wanting to know why Will would ask her such a thing.

"Not going out with Peter? Or getting the kids?" he asked. Since she went out with Peter last week.

"No, Will why are you asking this?" She started to open the package as she was driving. Such a bad idea, but she did it anyway.

"Cause' we never did our dinner last tine. So I've decided to make it up by taking you out to lunch" He said.

Alicia smiled, "It sounds like a great plan! No good case today?"

"Kalinda is getting a list of them together. It should be ready by lunch? No later." Will told her.

"Perfect plan. I just need to do one thing when I get there. May take an hour or so but sounds good" She had finally gave up with opening the package multi-tasking while driving was getting on her nerves.

"I'll see you when you get here..."

"Bye. Will." Alicia had hung up the phone.

She wondered what the lunch would be like. They would possibly talk about the fun time they had a Georgetown which ended her up pregnant. she wouldn't talk about the getting pregnant part. Since Will still didn't know about that whole thing. It was a secret to her. He didn't even know any of it. The only people who knew where Emiline's adoptive parents. They even promised her the best for Emiline. They would get her into sport, have her be a straight A student. She just hoped nothing would happen to them. Then Emiline would be given back to Alicia as the adoptive parents told her.

After about a ten minute drive, Alicia finally arrived and walked into the building. She headed up to her office with a package in her hand. She didn't want anyone to see it, they probably all thought it was something from Peter. They where all wrong. She opened up her office, and sat the package on her lap and started to open it. She opened the medium size both inside of it. It was from Emiline's adoptive parents; Celina and Henry Granger. They sent her a whole years worth of pictures, which they sent every year to her. For the last sixteen years. She smiled they where pictures of Emiline in her sports, gymnastics, soccer, and some with her friends and adoptive family.

Alicia looked at the picture of her adoptive family, Emiline stood out. she didn't look like Celina or Henry. None of them; her friends probably told her she was adopted alot of the the times. Told her that she should go find her real parents. Alicia had heard worse from the kids who were adopted. She tried to ignore it, but it was hard as she had given a child up.

She looked up to see Will coming down the steps, she hurried up and put the package in the desk and locked it. Knowing there was alot of people who enjoyed snooping around, the hour had pasted. It was about eleven, Alicia didn't even know she was sitting there for that long.

"Are you ready?" Will had asked her, as he leaned on the door frame.

"Yes, I'm ready" Alica stood up and fixed her skirt. Everyone was looking at the two of them. They never could mind their own business it was always what someone else was doing.

"Let's go. Oh, I'm driving" Will smiled to Alicia.

The two of them started to walk out. Alicia smiled to Will. Then Will smiled back. As, they had gotten in the car everyone was looking over to them like something was going to happen, which it wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Will started to drive and Alicia tired to relax in the seat, which wasn't working she was kinda nervous. She just bit her lip waiting for Will to bring something up.

"So, what was that package? Something from Peter?" He aksed,

Of course Will would bring that up, when Alicia didn't want to talk about it!

"It's not important. It was papers for Peter's home monitor" Alicia smiled, such a good lie! Not.

"Oh..." Will nodded his head, he didn't want to talk about a huge conversation till they got to lunch. No worries for him.

"So? Anything new in your life?" Alicia asked, starting small talk was good.

"Nothing. You, well except with Peter?"

"Nope. Nothing!" Alicia nodded.

The two of them didn't say a word for the rest of the car ride. They didn't want to talk about everything that had happened a while ago. Alicia tapped her fingers on her lab. Will just kept driving, he had got them a reservation at some fancy place for lunch. He had said a friend recommend it.

Soon the two of them arrived at the restaurant. Will had gotten out of the car and then had opened the door for Alicia. She smiled over time. She remembered how sweet he was when the two of them had been in Georgetown, just like that but In Georgetown; Alicia wasn't married. Will could do as he pleased, but now he had to be kinda careful because of Peter.

They were seated very quickly had ordered there food and a drink. Alicia had gotten a coke, greek salad, and steak. Will had gotten pepsi and stake. The two of them sat there eyeing each other for about five minutes. Alicia started to drink some soda.

"Do you remember Georgetown?" Will asked, waiting for her reply.

Alicia laughed and almost sip her coke out. She swalloed the rest of the coke; pushed her chair in so she'd be closer to the table. "Yes, I remember Georgetown. Will we had sex."

"Oh I remember that part very well " Will Grinned.

Yes, Of course Will would remember that, "I remember that to. " Alicia smiled. On one hand she wanted to tell Will about Emiline. On the other she knew that he would be confused and never would know what to do.

"In Georgetown Peter wasn't around. I could do what I wanted. Now He's everywhere, pretty much he's up your ass twenty four seven" Will rolled his eyes. It was true Peter was up Alicia's ass twenty four seven. It annoyed him.

"He's just over protective of me. If you know what I mean?" Alicia asked,

"I know what you mean. Ever since you started working for me; he's been up your ass" Will looked at her.

"You have a point. I have noticed that.. alot. I can't get away without him questioning me?" Alicia sighed.

"He has some trust issues?" Will nodded.

Alicia didn't say a word after, she bit her lip and watched as the waiter sat the food down in front of them. She nodded and started eating the food, Will was making her laugh by doing some crazy thing. She had to admit it in her head She loved him. It wouldn't change anything; she would have to go through a divorce to be with him. It's not like he loved her away?

"Alicia... what's so funny?" Will asked.

"You, Will!" Alicia laughed.

All of a sudden both of their phones started to ring.

-Text From: Kalinda-

I got the cases ready be here soon.

* * *

_I would have done more. But I'm not in the writing mood. But I tired. I really tried, Next Chapter of course you know they get the Emiline case. I don't know how Long this story will be, since I like this story I may do a sequel when It ends. :) _


End file.
